So Close
by xLessxThanx3x
Summary: Sam and Kurt are finally content with where their lives are at when a surprise at prom shakes their foundations. Kum one-shot. Possible spoilers for future episodes. Mentions of Klaine and past Samtana and Quam. Slight angst.


**So Close**

"And the Prom King is…" Mr. Figgins opened the envelope, looking about as bored as Sam currently felt. Quinn whispered words of encouragement to Finn, saying it was all in the bag. Sam rolled his eyes; he had long gotten over the need to be popular and that blond cheerleader.

Santana had publically dumped him for Dave Karofsky—_freaking Karofsky of all people_—and when he expressed his anger at that Azimio led a slushy attack from all sides of his body, milder than Artie's but still harsh and painful (talk about an ice headache). The only people who were there and didn't laugh and actually helped were Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes. Mercedes got people to move out of their way so they could go to the safe haven of one of the girls' bathrooms to clean him up; Rachel ranted on about the primitive minds of the Neanderthals that roamed the school, allowing his brain to zone out and not think about the world at hand; and Kurt gently wiped slushy from his forehead and let him borrow some spare clothes he kept at school. They were a bit tight and fancy, but it was better than walking around covered in cherry red ice.

So, yeah, as he sat with Kurt and the rest of the Glee club and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine—who _totally_ reminded Sam of a hobbit, which he managed not to say to his face—he was finally okay with not being popular.

Which is why the Figgins' declaration of his name startled him. Everyone at his table clapped and cheered, Kurt nearly bouncing in his seat, before someone—Lauren, he assumed—pulled him up and pushed him out of his seat. He just regained his footing when he saw Quinn trying not to glare at him and Finn looking confused (nothing new there, though).

He went up to the stage and let one of the math teachers put the crown on his head and a sash on his torso. Then he awkwardly stood off to the side, fidgeting with the sash as he waited for the Prom Queen to be announced.

"And the Prom Queen, who gets to dance a special dance with the King is…" Figgins opened an enveloped and read a name no one expected to leave his lips.

—

Kurt beamed at the stage as the dorky figure of Sam Evans went up to accept his crown. As much as he loved Finn, he was ecstatic that the underdog won the title. And it was nice to know that his hours of clearing his browser history in order to vote for Sam again helped. (What, he wanted him to win after that Slushy Incident; and Quinn's influence on Finn scared him a bit).

He turned and grinned at Blaine, his hands still together from clapping and sighed happily as the other boy smiled back. Maybe things would finally work out for him.

"And the Prom Queen is…" Kurt could feel the tension at his table as Quinn, and Lauren glared at one another and Finn used the moment to gaze at Rachel again. Santana looked over from her table to wistfully look at Brittany before looking back at the stage, adjusting her cleavage with a determined look.

"Kurt Hummel."

The whole gymnasium fell silent as Kurt head whipped back to the stage. Figgins stared at confusion at the sheet and a bunch of teachers swarmed around, trying to figure out what happened. Sam squinted into the lights at the general direction of the New Direction's table, biting his lip nervously.

Was this supposed to be a compliment? A welcome back from some well-meaning girls? A way to make him feel better after all the harassment?

Suddenly a chuckle sounded from a nearby table: Azimio. Kurt saw him pound his fist with Jacob Ben Israel, who looked guilty. And just like that everything clicked. Azimio set this up as a cruel joke, a reminder that he wasn't a real man, he was just a lady boy who had no business coming back from the gay boarding school.

Kurt's hand clenched into a fist that Blaine quickly covered with a soothing hand. His boyfriend stared at him with sadness and pity, and that about sent him over the edge; he was a _Hummel_ and Hummel's were _not_ pitied. At least the rest of his table had the decency to avoid looking at him.

So he stood up and walked over to the stage, head held high as the crowd before him murmured. He snatched the crown from the unsuspecting teacher and quickly put on the sash, pleading to his cheeks to not blush and for his eyes to blink away the tears.

After everything was set on his body he quickly left the stage and started walking back to his table, not noticing Sam following him until a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

He put on his cold exterior as he was wheeled around, expecting it to be someone to laugh in his face or a teacher taking away the crown and apologizing. When he realized it was Sam he sighed and his nonchalant mask fell; his eyes looked down at the floor and his shoulders sagged. "What?" he asked in a defeated voice.

Sam gave him a half-smile. "Dance with me."

Kurt gave him a look. "What?"

"Dance with me," he repeated, grabbing Kurt's hands. "You're the one who taught me to not let them get to you. So dance with me and pretend that it's a real honor to win. Azimio will be so depressed when he realizes he hasn't fazed you. Or me, for that matter."

Kurt glanced behind him and saw Azimio's smug face. Like _hell_ he was going to let him win. Kurt nodded and Sam smiled, slowly leading him to the center of the dance area. With a small nod at the DJ, the song "So Close" played from the speakers. Kurt gave a small smile; cute Disney, he could handle that.

Sam grabbed Kurt's right hand with his left and drew him in by placing his right hand on Kurt's hip. He looked in between their bodies at his feet and tried to lead them like he remembered Finn doing to Kurt at their parent's wedding. Kurt gave a soft laugh and switched their hands so he could lead them, slowly and slightly off beat, but it worked.

Finally Sam looked up from their feet and smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back; it was weird how good it felt to dance with Sam. Without even realizing it, their bodies were getting closer and closer.

Sam noticed the heat of Kurt's body getting closer and his heart raced. Not with fear, but with something he just couldn't quite place his finger on.

They kept smiling and then Kurt leaned his head in and whispered, "Get ready." Before Sam could even look confused, Kurt spun him around under his arm. Sam laughed and came back into Kurt's embrace. Both boys laughed at the move, embracing the ridiculous situation.

"My turn to make up a move," Sam whispered after a few moments. With that he let go of Kurt with one and maneuvered himself until their arms made one straight line. Kurt laughed as Sam curled one of his fingers from his free hand as an invitation. He finally spun himself into Sam's outstretched arm, landing with his back pressed against Sam's chest, and then spun back out. Sam chuckled and pulled him back into their original dancing position sharply, the force of the pull causing them to end up closer than ever, chests flush against one another and breaths mingling.

Kurt gasped slightly but didn't pull away, surprised that he could even still dance in his state of shock. But this was the act, and he wasn't going to let go. And it's not like Sam seemed the slightest bit perturbed by the events. So he kept leading the dance, resisting the urge to rest his head on Sam's shoulder and completely relax into the dance and trying not to breathe in fresh, undeniably manly smell Sam radiated.

On the inside Sam was freaking out, however; he never really thought of his sexuality, but suddenly a very male being was pressed against him and his body wasn't having the most heterosexual reactions. His heart was racing so fast he was surprised he couldn't hear it; he was fighting off the urge to move his hands to Kurt's hips like a contemporary slow dance move; and he was afraid if he moved his head that he would end up too close to those lips. He had a strange feeling that if this was _Avatar_ that their ponytails would be entwining right now.

The two slowly lifted their gazes at the same time and made eye contact, slowing down until they finally stopped. Kurt never realized how beautiful Sam's eyes were, green with hints of hazel speckled through. Sam was enamored by Kurt's blue—or maybe they were green—eyes and long eyelashes; he remember being at a loss for words when Kurt first approached him one on one and not realizing why, but now he realized it must have been—

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy…"_

Sam and Kurt broke apart with a jolt, not realizing that their song had just ended. Now couples and groups of friends were swarming the dance floor to groove to the beat. The moment was over, the spell broken.

"…I, uh, better get back to my boyfriend. Blaine," Kurt said sheepishly, avoiding Sam's eyes and praying that his blush wasn't showing in the darkish lighting of the room. "Thanks for doing this, Sam," he managed to say with a quick look at Sam. "Bye." With that he hurried off to Blaine, trying to regain his breath.

Sam stood and watched him go, slowly being surrounded by dancing teenagers. He had no idea what had just happened…but he knew he wanted it to happen again.

—

**A/N: **Thanks for reading this, guys! I never wrote Kum before this, since I'm an avid Puckurt shipper, but this idea popped into my head, and all my Kum friends on tumblr convinced me that I needed to write it. Kummers on there seem to like it, so hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Any comments and tips would be appreciated, though.

Love,  
>xLessxThanx3x<p> 


End file.
